It's You, Pabbo!
by Metha Putri
Summary: 'kau bilang kau juara kelas tapi kenapa tidak mengerti juga' A changkyu fanfic. Kyuteuk brothership. DLDR


Title: It's You, Pabbo!

Rated: K+

Genre:Romance, friendship

Pair: ChangKyu

Disclaimer: Member Suju+DBSK+Jonghyun bukan milik saya. Love Light © CN Blue.

Warning: Typo(s). Cerita yang melenceng dari . Di ceritanya Kangin belum balik dari wamil.

Happy reading...

***MP***

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sahabatku bukan?"

"Ani. Mana mau aku bersahabat dengan setan rakus sepertimu."

"Kyuuuu. Aku serius."

"Kalo aku aquarius."

"Ck. Bantu aku mendekati Teuki hyung."

"Bukannya hubunganmu dengan Teuki hyung sudah lumayan dekat?"

"Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu yang ku maksud. Jodohkan aku dengan Teuki hyung ya, pleaseee."

"Andwae! "

"Ayolah Kyu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama bukan? Kau harus menolong sahabatmu ini, Kyu."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak sudi punya Appa sepertimu!"

***MP***

Kyuhyun POV

Annyeong yorobun. Kyuhyun imnida. Aku magnae tampan, imut, kaya, multi talented dari Super Junior. Semua member Super Junior memberikanku panggilan Evil Magnae, meskipun begitu aku tau hyungdeul sangat menyayangiku.

Aku punya seorang sahabat sesama evil. Meskipun aku tidak rela menyebutnya sahabat, tapi demi tentramnya hidupku dan author, aku harus mengakui kalau dia itu sahabatku. Max Changmin. Evil magnae DBSK. Si tiang lisrik yang jahil, rakus, banyak makan, cerewet, playboy, suka tebar pesona. Padahal kan dia tidak terlalu tampan. Masih cakepan aku kan? Betulkan thor? (betul..)

Si evil itu, dengan seenak jidat berani-beraninya menyukai Teuki hyung. Ummaku. Umma member Super Junior. Sang Angel Without Wings. Tidak cocok kan? evil seperti Changmin menjadi pasangan sang angelTeuk?.

Aku tidaak rela kalau Changmin menjadi pengganti Kangin hyung sebagai Appa kami. Teuki hyung bisa terpengaruh keevilan Changmin,. Aku juga tidak mau kedudukanku sebagai magnae direbut Changmin yang lebih muda beberapa hari dariku. Kalau Changmin menjadi brondongnya Teuki hyung, aku jamin kehidupan tenang dan tentram member Super Junior akan hilang. Changmin bisa memerintah ku seenaknya. Changmin pasti akan selalu menghabiskan persediaan makanan. Bisa terbayangkan, Aku, Hyukkie hyung, Heechul hyung yang sudah kurus ini bisa-bisa menjadi seperti mayat hidup karena kekurangan asupan gizi. Gak lucu kan kalau ada artikel berbunyi 'Member Super Junior Menjadi Kurus Kerempeng setelah Persediaan Makanan dihabiskan oleh Brondong sang Leader'.

Aku harus menjauhkan Teuki hyung dari Changmin! Apapun yang terjadi!

***MP***

"Kyu, aku titip bunga ini untuk Teuki hyung ya." Changmin memberikanku sebuket bunga mawar. Sok romantis amat sih.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau bisa suka ama Teuki hyung? Umur kalian beda jauh lho."

"Teuki hyung itu mempesona Kyu. Sikapnya juga dewasa. Kau kan tau, Jae umma sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku kehilangan sosok Umma, Kyu. Aku selalu kelaparan di dorm karena Yunho hyung tidak bisa masak. Yunho hyung juga sibuk meratapi kepergian Jae umma dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Aku butuh kasih sayang, Kyu. Tegakah kau melihat sahabatmu semenderita ini?"

"Jujur saja ya Changmin-ah, aku tidak terlalu peduli kalau kau menderita. Tapi, kenapa harus Teuki hyung? dia sudah punya Kangin hyung. "

"Kangin hyung kan sedang wamil, Teuki hyung pasti kesepian. Aku bisa menemaninya. Lalu, Teuki hyung juga sangat kerepotan mengurus 9 member setengah waras seperti kalian. Aku bisa kok membantu Teuki hyung mengurus member-member seperti kalian."

"Kau tau, kami tidak akan pernah sudi mempunyai appa sepertimu!" aku pergi meninggalkan Changmin setelah sebelumnya melemparnya dengan bunga yang ia berikan padaku.

Aku sebagai magnae terbaik yang dimiliki Super Junior harus melindungi hyungdeulku dari Evil Changmin! Takkan ku biarkan Changmin menyentuh Teuki hyung! Sudah saatnya aku harus menunjukkan kalau aku ini magnae yang bisa dibanggakan, bukannya magnae yang suka usil! Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi hyungdeulku! Hidup Cho Kyuhyun!

***MP***

Changmin sudah mengibarkan bendera perang terhadapku. Hari ini Changmin mengajak Teuki hyung dinner romantis. Huh! Dasar Evil, dikiranya aku tak tau , namanya saja dinner romantis. Paling-paling nanti Changmin hanya membawa Teuki hyung ke warung pinggiran. Gak elit kan? Leader Super Junior dan Magnae DBSK sedang makan di warung pinggir jalan. Harga diri Teuki hyung sebagai Leader terbaik Korea bisa jatuh. Untuk itu, aku harus menghancurkan rencana ini.

Dari pagi, aku sengaja meminum minuman yang dingin. Aku juga sengaja mandi hujan. Dengan begitu, kondisi tubuhku yang memang lemah langsung drop. Suhu tubuhku sudah tinggi. Badanku menggigil kedinginan. Dan tentu saja, hyungdeulku panik melihatku jatuh sakit.

"Kyu. Kita kerumah sakit ya." Bujuk Hyukkie hyung.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung. "

"Kyu. Suhu badanmu 39°. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya."

"Aku didorm saja ya hyung, tapi aku mau ditemani Teuki hyung."

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh, tapi hyung sudah ada janji dengan Changmin kan?"

"Kau lebih penting Kyu. Aku akan minta maaf pada Changmin nanti." Teuki hyung memelukku. Dan tidak menyadari smirk yang ku tunjukkan. Rasakan itu Changmin. Hahaha.

***MP***

Changmin mengirimkan Teuki hyung sebuah paket. Karena Teuki hyung sedang ada jadwal, jadinya aku yang menerima paket tersebut. Isinya sebuah jam tangan mahal bewarna putih. Cih. Ku pastikan kalau Teuki hyung melihat ini, dia pasti langsung menyukainya.

"_Teuki hyung, kau suka jam tangan yang ku berikan?" Changmin menatap Teuki hyung penuh harap. _

"_Tentu saja Changminnie-ah. Kau perhatian sekali sih padaku. Bahkan Kangin pun, tidak pernah memperhatikanku seperti ini. Saranghaeyo Changminnie." _

"_Na do saranghae my AngelTeuk." Changmin menarik Teuki hyung ke pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Teuki hyung._

Piipp..

Andwae!

Takkan ku biarkan imajinasiku itu menjadi kenyataan. Demi semua games yang pernah ku mainkan, Shim Changmin takkan pernah bisa menyentuh Teuki Hyung.

Aku mengambil jam tangan itu dan menyimpannya dalam lemari kamarku. Aku akan menyimpannya, hitung-hitung bisa menjadi kado untuk author ketika dia ultah.

***MP***

Tit. Tit

'_Teuki Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi. See you~ :* '_

HWADDD? Aku tidak sengaja-sebenarnya sih sengaja- membuka pesan Changmin untuk Teuki hyung. Anak itu ternyata benar-benar bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Teuki hyung. Dan aku juga akan bersemangat untuk menjauhkan mereka.

"Kyunnie, kau melihat handphoneku? Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Teuki hyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku.

"Ini hyung. Aku maklum kok hyung. Kau kan sudah berumur jadi wajarlah kalau sudah sedikit-banyak- pelupa."

"Kau ini benar-benar evil ya, Kyu." Balasnya sambil mengelus-bacamemukul-kepalaku.

"Hehe. Tapi kau menyayangi magnaemu yang evil ini kan hyung?"Tanyaku sambil bergelayutan di lengannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa magnae kesayanganku ini juga menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangaaaaaaatttt menyayangi Teuki hyung." Jawabku sambil bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Haha. Dasar magnae manja."

"Oya hyung. Hari ini Ahra noona mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di rumah. Noona memintaku untuk mengajak member. Tapi yang lain memiliki jadwal, hyung mau menemaniku,kan? Hanya hyung satu-satunya harapanku. Ya hyung. Kalau hyung tidak bisa ikut aku bisa dibunuh oleh noona. Hyung datang ya. Please hyung. Demi kelanjutan hidupku." _Dan juga demi keselamatan masa depanmu hyung_-lanjutku dalam hati.

"Mm. Tapi.."

"Ku mohon hyung. Teuki hyung pleasee."

"Arasseo. Tunggu sebentar, ne."

"Yeee... Teuki hyunggggg! Saranghae!"

Haha. Kau kalah Shim Changmin.

***MP***

"Kyuu,, ku rasa aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Teuki hyung besok." Kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Aku dan Changmin sedang berada di lobby SM.  
"EHHH?"

"Wae?"

"A-ani. Tapi, bukannya ini terlalu cepat?"

"Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, Teuki hyung bisa direbut orang lain. Lagipula tidak lama lagi Kangin hyung akan keluar dari wamil. "

"Arasseo. Lalu, kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya?"

"Tentu saja. Segala sesuatunya sudah beres."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku kan bisa membantumu."

"Tidak perlu. Adikmu-Jonghyunnie(CNBlue)- sudah membantuku. Tapi, Tumben sekali kau mau membantuku? Biasanya kau sangat tidak mau ku repotkan. Dan juga, kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Changmin menyentuh kepalaku, dan aku langsung menepisnya.  
"Kyuu, kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Changminnie. Aku pulang duluan, ne Minnie. Bye."

Aku berjalan ke parkiran. Pikiranku kacau. Apa Teuki hyung akan menerima Changmin? Bagaimana kalau Teuki hyung menolak Changminnie? Changminnie pasti akan depresi. Aku tidak mau dia depresi seperti dulu lagi. Meskipun aku sering menjahilinya dia tetap orang yang ku sayang. Seseorang yang selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Dan apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya? Menjauhinya dari orang yang dia cintai.

Kau benar-benar hebat Cho Kyuhyun!

Ini semua salahku kalau Changmin kembali depresi seperti dulu saat DBSK mengalami masa suramnya.

Tapi, kalau Teuki hyung menerima Changminnie,, rasanya hatiku menolak pernyataan ini. Tak rela, mungkin?

Apa aku takut kalau Teuki hyung akan lebih menyayangi Changminnie dibandingkan aku? Atauu karena Changminnie lebih memilih Teuki hyung dibandingkan a-aku? Entah kenapa opsi kedua benar-benar menohokku. Apa aku menyukai Changmin-nie?

Ani. Itu tidak mungkin.

Changminnie itu sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya.

Benar.

Opsi kedua itu pasti salah. Aku yakin ini karena aku takut Kangin hyung terluka karena Teuki hyung lebih memilih Changminnie daripadanya. Aku tidak mau Super Junior kehilangan salah satu permatanya lagi. Sama seperti ketika Hankyungie hyung memilih meninggalkan kami.

Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mendukung Changmin atau mengkhianatinya?

Ottoke?

Kyuhyun POV end

***MP***

Changmin POV

Malam ini, semua anggota SMTOWN merayakan keberhasian kami setelah menyelenggarakan SMTown concert. Dan sesuai dengan rencana yang aku dan Jonghyunnie buat, aku akan menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang sudah lama aku cintai. Seseorang yang mempesona, yang berhasil merebut hatiku sejak lama, yang sayangnya orang itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Semua orang berebut untuk menarik perhatianku, berlomba mengejar cintaku, dan dia dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Benar-benar bodoh. Pabbo!

"Hyung, kenapa kau malah melamun. Ini hari penting, bodoh. Ayo cepat bersiap-siap." Jonghyunnie yang entah dengan kekuatan apa bisa berada disini –Jonghyunnie bukan anggota SMTOWN- memukul kepalaku.

"Ya! Benar-benar dongsaeng tak sopan. Biasanya kau orang yang penurut dan sopan. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?"

"Salahkan dirimu dan Kyuhyunnie hyung yang telah merubah anak inocent sepertiku menjadi evil seperti kalian. Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini? Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya, dan kau malah dengan santainya melamun disini, benar-benar hyung yang hebat."  
"Aku ini sedang gugup, bodoh!"

"Aaa.. Ternyata seorang Max Changmin pun bisa gugup."  
"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerimaku? Bagaimana kalau dia malah menjauhiku? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau diaa Hmmmfftt..." Dongsaengku yang telah dinyatakan -oleh author- sebagai adik Kyuhyunnie ini dengan seenaknya menyumpal mulutku.

"Kau terlalu cerewet hyung. Kalau dia menolakmu, berarti pesonamu masih kalah dengan pesonaku. Dan kau benarr-benar harus segera bersiap-siap hyung. Dia sudah sampai." Ujar Jonghyunnie sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

Dia tepat berada disana, diantara member Super Junior. Dengan aura yang ia miliki, takkan ada yang tak bisa mengenalinya. Dan dengan pesona yang hanya dia yang memiliki membuat aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Minnie."

"..."  
"Changminnie!"

"..."

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" Plak

"Aww. Appo Kyuu. " Seorang titisan iblis menampakkan dirinya dihadapanku.

"Salah kau yang tidak mendengarkanku. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!"

"Kau ini. Baru datang sudah memukulku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hehe. Mianhaeyo. Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tentu saja, pabbo!"

"Jangan memanggilku pabbo. Aku ini selalu juara kelas, tau!"

"Ara. Ara. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mm. Itu." Kyuhyun menatap kebawah dan memainkan kancing tuxedonya.  
"Mwo?"  
"Apa kau benar-benar akan menyatakan perasaanmu hari ini?"  
"Tentu saja. Wae? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja. EHHH? Ani, maksudku, apa kau yakin Teuki hyung akan menerimamu?" Wajah Kyuhyunnie memerah sempurna seperti tomat.

"Dia pasti menerimaku. Kau tenang saja."  
"Tapi Kanginnie hyung.."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk merebut Teuki hyung dari Kangin hyung. Kau tenang saja. Aku kesana dulu, ne."Aku beranjak meninggalkannya, setelah sebelumnya mengelus rambutnya.

Changmin POV end

***MP***

Kyuhyun POV

Ottoke?

Kanginnie hyung mengatakan kalau dia akan datang hari ini, dan hari ini Changminnie akan menyatakan cintanya pada Teuki hyung.. Changminnieee,,, ottoke?

Ya Tuhan... Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Malam ini, aku mempersembahkan sebuah lagu, untuk seorang yang istimewa, yang dia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa istimewanya dia. Dan setelah ini ku harap dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar istimewa dimataku." Tanpa ku sadari Changminnie dan Jonghyunnie berada di panggung dan bersiap untuk menyanyi.

"Hyung?" panggilku ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangku. Teuki hyung tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Changminnie romantis ya Kyu. Andai Kanginnie seperti itu. Ah, andai aku punya kekasih seperti Changminnie." Tenang saja hyung. Kau akan segera mendapatkannya. Lagu ini memang untukmu.

***MP***

_geuh del bo myun ul gool ee bbal geh jigo (when i look at you my face gets red)_

_geuh del bo myun ga seum ee doogeun doogeun (when i see you my heart goes thump thump)_

_ah ee chuh lum soo joob geh mal hago (i talk with shyness like a kid)_

_geuh del bo myun gwen siri oo seum ee na (when i look at you i just smile out of nowhere)_

_babo chuh rum ja ggoo man geuh leh(like a fool I keep doing that)_

_ama neh geh sarang ee on gut gatah (I think love came to me)_

_geuh deh neun neh ma eum sok eh president (You're the president of my heart)_

_neh ga seum eh byul soo noh ji (You're my chests' star embroider)_

_i'm genie for you boy_

_neh soom eul mut geh haji (You make me stop breathing)_

_geuh deh ga won ha neun gun da(whatever you want)_

_nuh reul sarang ha ni gga (because i love you)_

_neh sarang eh ee yoo neun ub jan ah you know (There's no reason for my love you know)_

_**geuh deh neun darling (you're a darling)**_

_**bam ha neuk byul bit boda ah reum da wuh yo (you're more beautiful than the stars above in the night sky)**_

_**neh mam sok gip peun got eh suh ban jjak guh li neun (the shining thing deep inside my heart)**_

_**naman eh sarang beet (my own love light)**_

_**geuh del reul sarang heyo darling (i love you darling)**_

_**uhn jena neh gyut hae suh beet cheul neh joyo (give me light next to me whenever)**_

_**meh il bam bara bogo (every night i look at you)**_

_**bara bwado ah reum dawuh yo (and you're beautiful even when i look at you)**_

_**geuh den nah eh sarang beet (you're my love light)**_

_geuh del leul bo myun goo reum eul na neun gi boon (when i see you i feel like im up on the clouds)_

_yoo chi heh do ja ggoo man geuh leh ama neh geh sarang ee on gun ga bwah_

_(it may be immature but i keep doing this i think love came to me)_

_**geuh deh neun lovely (you're lovely)**_

_**juh ha neul het sal boda noon ee boo shuh yo (you're mroe blinding than the sunlight up in that sky)**_

_**neh mam sok uh doon got gga ji bal geh bee choo neun (you shine the dark places inside my heart)**_

_**naman eh sarang beet (my own love light)**_

_**geuh del leul sarang heyo lovely (i love you lovely)**_

_**doo noon eul gam ah bwado geuh deh bo yuh yo (even if i close my eyes i see you)**_

_**ee luh geh bara bora go (looking at you like this)**_

_**bara bwado noon ee boo shuh yo (you're still blinding even when i see you)**_

_**geuh den nah eh sarang beet (you're my love light)**_

_**Love Light © CN Blue**_

***MP***

Changmin berjalan ke arah kami. Dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"Teuki hyung, bolehkah?" tanya Changminnie pada Teuki hyung sambil mengenggam tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Tentu saja Changminnie." Selamat Changminnie. Teuki hyung menerimamu. Tapi entah kenapa hati ku sangat sakit.

_**geuh del leul sarang heyo lovely (i love you lovely)**_

Aku membuka mataku ketika seseorang mengenggam tanganku. Shim Changmin berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan mengenggam tanganku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

_**geuh del leul sarang heyo lovely (i love you lovely)**_

_**doo noon eul gam ah bwado geuh deh bo yuh yo (even if i close my eyes i see you)**_

_**ee luh geh bara bora go (looking at you like this)**_

_**bara bwado noon ee boo shuh yo (you're still blinding even when i see you)**_

_**geuh den nah eh sarang beet (you're my love light)**_

Changmin terus bernyanyi dan berlutut dihadapanku. Dan semua cahaya lampu mengarah kearahku. Confetti berbentuk love dan balon-balon berhiasan tulisan ChangKyu tersebar di udara. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun, Maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi milikmu?"

"..."  
"Saranghae. Jeongmal. Jinjja. Saranghae."

"..."

"Kyuu.."

"Min.. Minnie.. Aku tak mengerti.. Bukankahh.. Kau dan Teuki hyung..?"

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau bilang selalu menjadi juara kelas. Kenapa untuk urusan ini kau tak mengerti?" Changmin melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?"

"Aish. Kau ini benar-benar merusak suasana."

"Kenapa malah menyalahkanku, bodoh!"

"Aish. Cho Kyuhyunkyu. A-ku Men-cin-taimu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Teuki hyung..."

"It's you, Pabbo! Yang aku sukai dan cintai selama ini, itu kau! Bukan Teuki hyung. Aigoo, anak ini benar-benar."

"Kyunnie, aku dan Changminnie berkerja sama untuk menjebakmu. Changminnie sudah sejak lama menyukaimu, tapi kau tak menyadarinya. Semua rencana ini sengaja kami susun, ketika kau dengan sengaja sakit, menyimpan jam tangan pemberian Changminnie. Semua ini kami lakukakan agar kau menyadari perasaanmu kepada Changmin. Sekarang kau mengerti kan? Ah, Lagipula aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Kanginnie." Teuki hyung menjelaskan kepadaku. Disampingnya erdiri Kangin hyung yang tersenyum kearahku.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan aku sebagai 'appa' di Super Junior Kyu."

"Kanginnie hyungg.."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Changminnie tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Aigoo...Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tapi kau cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Changminnie, Kyu."

"Hyukkie hyung, jangan ikut-ikut!"

"Hyungie, supaya acara ini cepat selesai. Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Jonghyunnie menghampiriku.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Pernyataan cinta Changmin hyung."

"Ituuuu,,, " Ottoke..

"Jadi?" Seluruh member Super Junior + Yunho hyung +Jonghyunnie serempak bertanya padaku.

"Aku mauu.." jawabku malu-malu.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Changminnie.

"Jadi kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku. Kau terlalu lama menjawabnya. Aku akan mencari kekasih baru saja." Balasnya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"MWOO? YA! SHIM CHANGMIN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

Changmin membalikkan badannya dan menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Terima Kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk izinmu agar aku bisa menjadi milikmu."

"Minniee.."  
"Saranghae.."

Kyuhyun POV end

**MP***

"Hyungdeul, lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap. Bencana akan segera datang."  
"Eh, maksudmu apa Jonghyunnie?"

"Kedua evil itu sudah bersatu. Menurut hyung apa yang akan terjadi?"

***END***

Mau promosi sebentar, boleh?

Mau gabung dengan ukekyu shipper lainnya? Gabung aja di grup FB Ukekyu-Shipper. Atau juga mau baca ff ukekyu lainnya bisa baca di .com

So, Mind to review?

s


End file.
